A Modern Day Romance
by justagirl8225
Summary: Love never dies, right? So what about hate? A/U, band fic. Includes Trish, Lita, Mickie, Christy, Jericho, Christian, Edge and more. Please R


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize, belongs not to me. Should any OC's pop up, I lay claim to them. This is a work of fan-fiction, only.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Colonnade Residences - Boston, Massachusetts**_

Amy Helmsley rubbed her hands over her face, heaving a sigh as she practically collapsed onto the couch in her apartment. Really, she knew that her parents meant well, but sometimes they could be a little bit too much. And maybe that was why Amy and her two siblings, moved out of the luxurious mansion as soon as they were able. Her parents, though mostly supportive, could just never understand the fact that, no- it didn't matter if there weren't as many gigs around right now; she would not join her father's law firm. Aside from the fact that she majored in music, the thought of working with her father all the time isn't pleasant. Just going over to her childhood home for dinner, like tonight, was taxing enough for her liking.. as much as she did love her family, Amy could only take so much. Yes, she was grateful that her family connections allowed her to reside in one of the more prestigious apartment complexes in Boston; but that didn't mean that she wanted to be entirely dependent on her family name for everything. She had worked hard through college, taking a dual major in performance and contemporary writing and graduating in the top of her class at Berklee. Amy had also put in a year abroad, finishing her college experience by studying overseas after graduation. Granted, that had all been more for classical piano (which was her performance major) but once she'd returned to the States, the redheaded woman had gone right back to the band...

The She-Devils, currently enjoying a well deserved break after an extensive summer tour. Formed during their freshman year at Berklee and managed from the beginning by Amy's childhood best friend Trish Stratus.. the only real roadblock they had faced, so far, was Amy's leave of absence. Amy, herself, wrote most of the music and also played keyboard/piano. Their lead singer, Lilian Garcia, had been the final piece of the group while Christy Helmsley (the youngest of the three siblings), their guitarist, had joined while still in high school. Cousins, Mickie and Tara James rounded out the bunch; Tara playing bass guitar with Mickie on drums. They had yet to sign to a major record label, and up to this point, all band members were against doing such a thing. They produced their own albums, had full control over the content, and they preferred it that way.

The She-Devils were always a welcomed escape from any family related event or work obligation.

But, right now, all Amy wanted to do, was have a glass of wine and relax. Tomorrow she needed to be at the studio early to meet with her fellow band-mates and manager about what they would do for their fourth album. Ideas had been tossed around on their last tour, a more intimate set to mainly show their appreciation to the fans; but nothing solid had been formed. Trish was, supposedly, going to get in touch with a few fellow Berklee alumni to see what was what. The redhead trusted her best friends judgment, and the blond woman had yet to steer the band wrong.

_**Elsewhere in Boston...**_

Trish chewed on her lower lip, the blond woman nervous for the meeting with the band. She had promised them something big, something that would change the course of their career. And so far, her cry for help through the Berklee alumni system was coming up with nothing. To make matters worse, she still hadn't heard back from any of her other connections. Heaving a sigh, Trish ran a hand through her hair, hoping that her last resort would come through... he just had to. The blond woman realized that he was on tour right now, her long-term boyfriend the manager of The Saints. But, they were due to head back to Detroit soon, in the upcoming two days at the very least, and after that, Christian would fly back to Boston. However, that was the last thing on her mind as she waited impatiently for him to answer his phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Trish immediately replied, "well, not a dire emergency but I need your help."

Christian blinked, confusion evident, "what's up?"

Trish let out a breath, "The She-Devils are meeting tomorrow, to plan for the next album and I'm fresh out of ideas. I promised the girls something good and now I don't know if I can deliver."

Christian smirked, though she couldn't see it, "irony because I'm trying to figure out what to do for the next Saints album... Chris has delusions of doing a concept album but-"

"There's nothing wrong with concept albums," Trish interrupted, "The She-Devils had success with theirs."

"That's why Chris wanted to do one," Christian explained, his tone a tad wry. "You know how he is, always keeping close tabs on the Devils."

There was a pause of silence that was starting to make Christian uncomfortable.. "Babe, what are you scheming?"

"Have you ever considered a rock opera?"

"Are you crazy? Saints are good, but I don't know if they're ready for that yet."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I was actually thinking more along the lines of a collaboration.. the Saints and the Devils."

Christian's eyes widened considerably, "I say this because I love you, and I'll ask again, are you crazy? Amy and Chris will never agree to that."

Trish's smile turned decidedly wicked, "who said anything about telling them? All we have to do, is get the two bands together. We can let one of the two of them get their last-"

"It won't work."

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

Christian sighed, threading a hand through his short blond hair, "and just what makes you so certain that this will work?"

Trish laughed, "because, silly, those two compete with each other; they'll agree to it just to make each other miserable or to prove a point. Plus, you know how they are, they'll both want the project to succeed, so they'll have to work together." She paused to seat herself, flipping through a gossip magazine that was highlighting the latest in the verbal war between Amy and Chris; "I know it's taking a big risk, but with high risks, come high rewards."

Christian couldn't help but laugh with her, "it's devious, it's deceptive and it's ripe for destruction... let's do it. Besides, they can't hate each other forever, right?"

Their conversation shifted to post-tour plans, on a more personal level; the two blonds going ahead with their plan to unite The She-Devils and the Saints.. fully aware of the preexisting animosity between two of the founding members of the respective bands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **This is a completely A/U story based around two fictional bands (one all male and one all female). For purposes of my story, all characters are close in age (in their mid 20's) and I am aware that Amy/Lita is capable of playing bass guitar, however, it works better for my plot if she doesn't have that as her primary instrument in the band. Main plot elements will be scattered through the next chapter as well. Please review!**  
**


End file.
